Don't Judge my cover
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: my name is Bella swan, im a sweet kind and innocent girl, never been in trouble straight A's, never got into fights but all that changed when I went up against an assasin, better then it sounds! next chap up!
1. Chapter 1

I had been working here a while as a secretary and it paid great, taking phone calls writings messages and filing folders of information making it ready for the next meetings, I pretty much dressed like a librarian, brown hair, pale skin reading glasses turtle neck sweater heels and a skirt. I was young though 18, my father Charlie had died and his buddy Billy black took me in, I didn't know he was a secret agent though, he got me a job working here in the agency, to be a secretary. crappy job get treated like shit but like I said good pay. I sat at my desk filing the papers when one folder caught my eye, it was a picture of a gorgeous man, he was pale with green eyes and bronze hair, I read the caption…

**Name: Edward Anthony Cullen**

**info: son of the richest man alive-,**

"Mrs. swan I hope your not reading one of our files because you know that's breaking a law of our agency" that stupid grimy annoying voice said, I shot my head up looking it was none other then agent jasper. Shocker, he was sitting on my desk eating an apple with one hand and smiling at me, "I was just making sure what meeting date I was supposed to file it under" I said closing it. I felt him put a finger under my chin a smirk playing on his face, how I wish to just slap him right now but if I did I would go on probation and I would probably get killed this man is a trained assassin and I've never held a gun in my life!. "I can take those files for you im already put on the case for what was his name"? he asked, "Edward Cullen" I mumbled, "ahh so you have been reading it, oh well I wont tell don't get anymore beautiful while im gone" he said winking at me and taking the files from my hands walking down the hall, Alice walked by him, and he checked her out. Alice ignored it and walked over to me, "hey. Me, rose, and Emmet are having a party tonight want to come"? she asked smiling, "ugh Alice you know I don't like to party" I whined, "oh come on Bella your hot you just don't show it but seriously wont you please come, besides I here Rosalie's rich single friend Edward is coming to the party" she said emphasizing the word "single". I rolled my eyes, it couldn't be the Edward in the file so oh well. And if I knew Alice no was not an answer, "fine ill come" I sighed giving in "YAY I HAVE JUST THE RIGHT OUTFIT!" she yelled spinning in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Alice.....I don't think this is actually an outfit when there's barely any clothing" I said looking at the black HUGE "v" neck dress that was super short. "ugh! fine party pooper t" she said snatching the clothes out of my hand, "ok since that was the 5th outfit you said no too, lets look inside your closet shall we" she said gritting her teeth, "I know I can be annoying, the closets over there" I said pointing, Alice smiled and opened up the closet doors, "AAAAAA OLD PEOPLE CLOTHES!!! AAA IT BURNS! MY EYES!!" she yelled falling to the ground, ugh wimp, "oh its not that bad wimpy whiner" I laughed closing the doors, "OMG Bella!, I think you've been brainwashed by old people...have you been eating pudding"? she gasped holding up her hands. "pudding what does that have to do with anything"? I huffed putting my hands on my hips, "everybody knows old people eat chocolate pudding" she said matter-o-factly, "oh whatever" I laughed, "OH NO WERE LATE FOR THE PARTY QUICK I HAVE EMERGENCY CLOTHES IN THE TRUNK OF MY CAR!" she yell/gasped running out side, there was a loud crash and she came running back into the house, "umm what was that"? I asked, she was panting holding bags of clothes, "come on I have the perfect dress for you" she said smiling evilly. oh GOD.**

**At the party..**

**Alice was wearing a black/is grey strapless short dress and I was wearing the most evil torture anyone could have!!!. I got to admit the dress was pretty, but not on me, and hard to walk in, let me tell you what she made me wear grr.**

**a deep blue sparkly dress, that split down the side of my leg, 5 inch ocean blue heels and she curled my hair, I actually like my hair like this. don't tell Alice though. ;). "ALICE, BELLA!" a shriek yelled, suddenly me and Alice were pulled into huge hugs, I swear I heard a bone crack owwww, "nice..to..see you to..emmet" Alice gasped, "air" I shrieked. "oh ya sorry" Emmet laughed dropping us on the floor, same old big grizzly. I smiled standing up, "hey guys sorry bout Emmet here" Rosalie said smiling and helping Alice up. "Bella and Alice I have someone to introduce you to" she said smiling, she turned around and...crap it was the Edward Cullen from the file, and he was as beautiful as ever. but wait if he's here then...shit jaspers here and crap! why is he going to jail AND OMG IM STAREING AT HIM LIKE A MINDLESS IDIOT. wow now im talking to myself, no not talking thinking. "Bella...BELLA!" Alice shouted in my ear, I jumped almost knocking her over, "oh sorry I was thinking of something's mumbled, "anywho our crazy friend here is Isabella" Rosalie said to Edward, Edward smiled at me. and for a second I felt. Dazzled? "care to dance Isabella"? Edward ask holding out his hand. "umm sure call me Bella" I said smiling and blushing like a moron, crap he could be a killer for all I know and im dancing with him?.**

**~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!*~!~***

**Ok im not sure how good this chapter was**

**So please review! XD love ya fans **


	3. Chapter 3

he placed his hand on my back leading me to the dance floor, a soft song called iron and wine played, we danced the waltz, yep the waltz can't remember the last time I had done this. Edward smiled at me and I blushed, "so Bella, tell me where have you been hiding all my life"? he asked twirling me into his, I blushed as he twirled me back out, the music suddenly picked up Hilary duff's song dreamer came on (lol) Edward furrowed his brow a bit but smiled, I saw Alice at the corner of my eye cracking up, (read the lyrics of the song that's why its funny had ta throw it in). I looked back at Edward smiling when he was suddenly tackled to the floor, by dang it jasper had a knack for ruining things. everyone gasped and there were some shrieks, "its ok everybody im from the government" he said smirking and winking at me showing his badge to everyone, Rosalie was shocked and glaring at him, Edward struggled but was hand cuffed, "WAIT!" I shouted, jasper looks annoyed, "what was his crime"? I asked, as he through Edward into the car, "that is classified, see ya at work swan" he said smiling and driving away. "whoa! Bella what do you think's going on"?!?!?! Alice gasped running over to me. "I honestly really don't know"?

~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*

_Ok sorry I know its kinda a short chapter_

_Review pwease! ^-^ I love em_


	4. Chapter 4

the next day I went back to the office, Alice wasn't here today..weird and neither was jasper double weird. I panted quietly, I cant believe im going to do this for a complete stranger too!. the lunch bell rang, that was my cue, everyone left except for me, I looked at the security cameras, there were at least 10 with 5 blind spots. I stood up pretending to go out to lunch, but then I darted to the side, blind spot number 1, phew!. I walks pressed up against the walls, I crawled under a camera until I reached jasper's office door, I opened the door, wow this room was amazing, giant glass window,desk and two black spin chairs that Alice loved..weird. this seemed a bit to easy, I mean after all if he was an assassin then shouldn't he have booby trapped his door, I looked around nothing. hmm I remember once Jacob had a spy kit, with special powder stuff, that made things you couldn't see be seen. hmm maybe makeup?. I reached into my emergency makeup pocket that Alice made me wear, I pulled out a compact wiping the sides of the door with it, a giant X of lasers appeared. my mouth dropped, well can't back out now, I need to get those files and see what's actually going on. I put one leg through the corner. snap one foot losing BALANCE!, I fell threw the X landing on my butt, how ever my foot was still inside the X, I slowly moved it out, phew not to hard well actually very hard!. all this for a stranger, but not any stranger a super hot one that might be innocent but im not quite sure. I mean what if I die!. "ok Bella just relax" I muttered to myself, I walked over to the desk, aha! the files!!!. I mentally did a happy dance, I grabbed the files sitting down on the chair, I read them...


	5. Chapter 5 the file

**Name: Edward Anthony Cullen **

**Info: son of the richest man alive, AKA; triple agent Carlisle Cullen. Legendary agent that was never caught for 40 years, until he had a wife, agent Esme Platt from company 4526, esme gave birth to a son who stayed at agent hale 56 undercover at times, the hales Platt's and Cullen's are all triple agents who have been caught and murdered for breaking the code. Edward Anthony Cullen is completely unaware of everything until he found his fathers computer and learned secrets of every company in America, Edward Anthony Cullen must be arrested, by best assassin jasper Whitlock.**

I gasped, my mouth hung open, I mean that wasn't to bad so he found out something he wasn't supposed to know I mean what are they gonna do kill him. Oh wait that's jaspers job. "oh god" I gasped again dropping the folders, I heard footsteps coming down the hall, 8 ½ men sized black heel shoes, shit that's jasper, and how the heck did I know his shoe size. Quick think Bella think, I put the file back on the desk nice and neat as it was before. Umm..THE WINDOW! Maybe that's not such a good idea, I heard the door knob rattle and I swung the windows opened and jumped.

Jasper pov:

I walked down the hall way stopping in the bathroom first to wipe of the lipstick Alice left on me, I smirked and walked to my office. "oh god" I heard someone gasp, I cocked an eyebrow walking a bit faster, I got to my door and opened the knob slowly, hmm no one. I could of sworn I heard something though, I looked at my window a bit closely, finger prints on the handles, I frowned. They were small thumb prints but not as small as the sexy hot pixie. That means..bella?


	6. Chapter 6

"OH THANKS GOD FOR LEDGES!" I gasped. my feet barely staying on the ledge. I let my arms slowly fall to my sides, I gripped onto the window sill slowly side stepping near another window, maybe I can get back inside threw there. I side stepped, but the window was the kind of a jail cell. weird but then it dawned on me. "Edward!"? I whisper/gasp/yelled. his face appeared and he stared at me with his glassy green eyes. awww. WOOPS almost fell im ok. "Bella"? he asked, "yep" I said smiling. wow what a smart thing to say!. stupid Bella stupid. "Edward I need you to tell me when the guard comes back in from his lunch break" he stared at me confused then nodded. "Bella what's goin-"? he was cut off by a door closing, I ducked my head so that the gaur dude couldn't see me. I heard his noisy feet drag on the floor, and I heard the soft little thump as the guard sat on his chair. how can I here and recognize that I do not know. starting to creep me out. "what now"? I heard his velvety voice whisper. "tell me when he's asleep" I whispered back.

Jasper pov:

hmm Bella?, but I can't be possibly sure I mean, how would she of all people know how to break into my office, must of been a professional. I looked back at my door noticing makeup smudges on the hinges (is that what the outside of the door called:). hmm amateur doesn't even bother to clean it up, maybe they weren't a professional. hmm. I went over to the button on my desk pressing the intercom. "Alice can you sand a DNA analysis for me please"? I asked, "sure thing jazzy" she laughed, I smirked, ahh what a lovely day this is, three girls and none of them even notice. Alice came up and took the DNA for me. now just to wait...maybe I'll call luaren while im waiting.

Alice pov:

oh my jazzy, never knew he was so..wonderfull and charming, I danced down the hall with the DNA sample of makeup in a bag in my hand. I walked into room ab7, aka:annalysis room. I smiled dancing in, "hello Alice what brings you here today"? Birk asked me smiling, he was always so nice but then again he always tried to ask me out. "I have a sample here from jazzy..er I mean jasper" I said hesitating, I gave him the bag and he put it in a computer like disk with plug that went into the giant computer screen, dozens of faces flashed across the screen.

~!~*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*

sorry nother short chapter :(

Review though, please :D


	7. Chapter 7

Alice pov:

Faces still continued to flash across the screen, and Birk kept on hitting on me…ugh boring wish Bella was here. Hey where is Bella?.

Jasper pov:

Ugh, Lauren didn't answer, how nice. I might as well go and check on the makeup samples. I sighed getting up from my desk and walking out of my office, _making _sure to lock It this time just..in case. I walked down the hall until I got to door Ab7. "agent jasper" Birk greeted, Alice looked at me then turned away blushing her wonderful blush, except Bella's blush, that ones way hotter then Alice's. "Birk" I said nodding my head to him, "alice" I smiled winking at her. Faces kept on flashing across the screen.

Alice pov:

I blushed like an idiot just at the sight of jasper, I turned my head a bit staring at the screen, "Birk" jasper said nodding, "Alice" he said, I looked at him and he winked at me. Ohh I feel like fainting. Faces continued flashing on the screen but then, Bella's face popped up. What? "Bella!"? jasper gasp/yelled. "Bella"? I mumbled. "the secretary"? Birk asked. "hey where did you get Bella's makeup from"? I asked, ok how the heck is Bella on the screen. Jasper looked pissed and then suddenly there was a loud gun shot that rang threw the building walls. Then someone yelled "JUMP!".

~!~*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*

_MUHAHA cliffy, its short but I promise the next_

_Chap will be longer review! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok he's asleep" Edward whispered. "ok get his keys" I said. "but

there on his desk how am I going to reach it"? he mumbled. "Umm

here use a magnet" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling

out my lucky magnet, I handed it to him threw the bars. He raised

an eyebrow at me, "just hurry up" I hissed, he left for a second

then I heard his cell door open. "ok I got out!" he said smiling,

and gazing at me. Awww. then it dawned on me. CRAP IM STILL ON THE LEDGE!. "um Edward how do I get off of here"?!?!? I

whisper/screeched. "um here there should be a window you can

crawl in ill be right back" he said, he left and I turned my head to

the right. The windows of another office opened wide and

Edward was waving. Phew life-and-love-saver!!. I scaled over to

the window jumping in accidentally falling on top of Edward. we

stared at each others eyes for a second then he leaned in about to

kiss me. "THERE YOU ARE!" someone shouted, we shot our

heads up, crap! 3 of the top guards Marcus, Caius, and Felix. they

held up their guns pointing at us. "Stand up and come

peacefully!" Caius said angrily, we stood up and they cuffed us.

oh great. "Bella I don't supposed you have a plan for this"?

Edward whispered, "just give me a sec" I mumbled, we walked

down the hall..aha! Felix was holding his gun loosely besides me.

I smirked, then halted. "hey keep walking"! Marcus growled. Edward looked puzzled and I winked, (puzzle-ishous! XD. I quickly swung my hands back behind the neck of Caius and threw him in front of me on the ground kicking him in the process, Edward kicked Marcus in the leg making him fall, then punched him knocking him out. lol. Felix held up his gun quickly reloading, I put the chain of the cuffs where the his hands were and brought them down making him drop the gun. MUAHAHAH ALL SHALL BOW TO ME!. whoa creepy. "awesome" I smiled, Edward smiled crookedly at me. I blushed, shocker there. then it dawned on me again. .GOD!, I JUST KNOCKED OUT THE 3 TOP GAURDS!!!!. "wow Bella so what are you? a secret agent also"? Edward asked putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed, and I mean blushed like a tomatoes that got sunburned. "no im just a secretary" I laughed, he smiled dazzling me aww dizzily dazzled. I suddenly heard footsteps. "quick run!" I shouted but I quickly went back and kicked Felix muhahah. We ran

down the hall hand-in-hand. Awww he's holding my hand...SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA WERE ABOUT TO DIE!. Oh right. we ran into

an office/room and locked the door. "ok what do we do!"?

Edward asked catching his breath. "umm" was my awesome response, I looked around ugh another window...not doing that again. Now

there were more guards banging on the door. "Bella swan you

are surrounded!" they shouted threw the door. It started cracking

open. crap. I opened the windows. "Bella"? Edward asked uneasily. Umm, suddenly the doors burst open. "JUMP!" I grabbed

his hand and we flew threw the window. "OH MY GOD!" we both

yelled.

Alice pov:

We ran up the stairs and across the 5 halls until we found where the noise came from. but we got there just in time to see Bella and Edwards shoes as they jumped out the window. I gasped "OH MY SHOPPING WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" I shouted running over to the window and watching as they fell. I was feeling a bit scared, oh my gosh. Poor Bella and why the hell did I get this job!. "guards I want a search party out, Find them!" jasper ordered. I sighed in relief. "dead or alive"? the bulky guard asked smirking. I looked at jasper, surely he would make sure they were safe, he looked at me then smirked. "your choice agent" he said, I gasped. Jasper was the bad guy!.

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*

sorry I took so long to update X( I've been busy :(

but here's the new chap! oh and I have another

secret agent story out its called

"Bang! your dead". review please :3


	9. Chapter 9 Sisters before misters XD

Alice pov:

'**sisters before misters'**

I ran to jasper's office closing the door on my way in. "Jasper! What was that! Bella's my best friend she could get killed!" I screamed, "well Alice dear, Bella has committed a crime by freeing one of our captives.." he said spinning in his chair to see me, while crossing his hands together (like homer's boss on the Simpson's! XD). "Jasper how could you!" I shouted angrily, my friends are in friggen danger and this jerk wont do a thing about it!. "Alice I don't care If their your friends" he grumbled, "excuse me!" I shouted "there not just my friends there people and they have lives!" I said waving up my hands. He walked up to me and slapped me, I fell back (OH SNAP! Sorry bout that slap man jasper's evil in this) I gasped bringing my hand to my face ( POOR ALICE!). A tear slid down my now red/ish cheek. "now" jasper said crouching down next to me. "your either on my side, or on your friends side and your friends will be dead soon so ya now why don't you go get cleaned up, you look a bit red" he said smiling, I stood up my hand still on my cheek slowly walking down the hall to the ladies bathroom.

Jasper pov:

Man I've got to say Alice was getting annoying, I watched as she walked out the door, I walked to my desk pressing a button on the intercom "make sure that Alice leave the building" I said, "the secretary"? the voice asked, "yes the secretary now are you going to bring her to my office or keep talking because I could fire your ass for wasting my time!!" I snapped. "yes sir" it mumbled. I sat on my chair staring out the big window. I shot up form my chair, "no!" I shouted this can't be possible!!!!.

Alice pov:

I locked the door splashing water on my stinging cheek, that jerk, I have to go find Bella and Edward and get out of here!. Hmm but there are cameras outside and if I try to go to Bella im sure they would stop me. I sighed sitting on the counter. There was a banging on the door and I jumped, "Mrs. Alice we are he to escort you to jaspers office" the voice grumbled threw the door. "umm just a minute please" I said, oh no crap how am I gonna get out!. I looked around franticly then I looked up, the sky scraper.

~!~*~!~*~!*~!~*~!~*~!~*

Omg im so sorry bout the slap how dare he!, man

Im a jasper and alice fan too! So this is terrible a tradety!

L but any way's please review, and thanks for all your reviews everyone!

:D


	10. The escape jump

**Hey guys!, sorry about on Alice's pov I said sky scraper, I meant sky light XP **

**srry's bout that mistake lol XD.**

**~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!~*~!*~!~***

**Alice pov:**

**I stepped on the counter almost slipping in the sink, "everything ok in there"? they gruffed, "umm, y-ya" I yelled, I looked up at the sky light, dang its too far away!, man times like these are when I wish I had bought that super mex high heel, hmm speaking of heels. I reached to my foot unstrapping my heel, I took my shoe off and reached for the latch on the window to bring it down, ugh just a bit more. "Curse these midget arms" I muttered.**

**Reaching..**

**Reaching...annddd**

**GOT IT!, oh ya!. I hopped down grabbing onto the swinging window, it swung up and banged against the ceiling, "Hey! what's going on in there!" the dude shouted banging against the door. I looked at the door knob, and very slowly I saw the door shift open a bit. I looked up at the window, I grabbed it swinging back and forth, then whoosh!! OH YA, I flipped right threw the window and onto the roof, "WOO beat that!" I shouted smirking. I saw the men barge into the bathroom and try reaching up threw the hole, I gasped running to the side of the building, "THERES NO LEDGE!" I heard the sound of Bella's voice scream. I looked down and saw a big truck driving toward where they were falling, "HEY" the men shouted, I gasped and jumped, I flew down making myself straight to go faster and catch up with Bella. "ALICE!" they both shouted, "move a bit more to the left!" I shouted as the car drove under us "But how did you get here"? Edward asked. "No time for questions!, if we**__**make it out alive, we need**** to go shopping!" I shouted.**

**5 seconds until we hit the car and or ground,**

**4 seconds.**

**3 seconds.**

**2 seconds "MOM I LOVE YOU" Bella shouted**

**1...**

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~!*~***

**ooh very short and yet suspenseful.**


	11. Vision

1 second

BOOM.

We crashed onto the top of the very _HARD_ truck top, "oww" Bella muffled her head resting in the crook of Edwards neck, awww. "How cute!" I squealed. Bella blushed and jumped up from Edward then the car started driving, "oh crap" Edward mumbled, "what"? Bella and I asked. He pointed up to the top of the Assassination building, which is actually disguised as a architectural business. On top of the roof were 10 men with large guns, I looked over at Bella and a red dot was aiming onto her, "Bella!" I shouted pushing her back, the bullet shot and popped a hole into the truck's side. "Come on guys we have to loose them somehow!" Edward said grabbing Bella's hand and looking around. "There!" Bella pointed to a building where a window washing cart was on the side, "ok so, if we get close enough while dodging bullets, I think we may be able to make it" Edward said,

Bang, I gasped as the bullet skinned my leg, leaving a small scratch, "Oh thank god Alice are you ok!"? Bella yelled hugging me, I looked down at my pants and started crying, "what's wrong"? Bella asked frantic, "these were designer!" I cried. Edward rolled his eyes. But then the bullets came faster, "hurry light go!, green means go!" Bella shouted, as we tried running back and forth on the Truck. (wow im surprised the truck driver hadn't heard them by now! :). The green light lit up and the truck started moving, Edward took Bella by the waist ready to jump, I sighed missing Jasper a bit........

Bang!

another bullet had ricochet off the truck, and Edward jumped with Bella onto the cart that scaled down on the building. Uh oh!, the cart started to rise up a bit and I jumped, catching the bottom bar with my hands, oh my gosh!!!!, "Alice!" Bella yelled trying to pull me up with Edwards help, a Bullet shot threw Bella's hair cutting off a piece, "oh Bella your hair!" I said, she just smiled pulling me up some more "who cares about hair if my best friend dies!" she said successfully pulling me up. Edward went to the ropes and pulled them up so we started moving, and the bullets stopped thank goodness. Suddenly I felt very far away, frozen almost.....

**10 seconds later.**

I gasped, meeting the shocked gazes of Edward and Bella,

"Alice are you ok"?!?!? Bella begged, Edward looked confused and worried, "I..I had a vision!, this can't happen I haven't gotten these since I was a kid! I...I.." I mumbled shaking tears streaming down my eyes.

"Alice its ok just tell me...what did you see"? Bella asked putting a hand on my shoulder. Tears streamed down harder, "Were all gonna die".

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~***

**AAA omigosh!,**

**:O!!!!. Review!**

**oh and sorry about**

**the window washing carts im not**

**really sure what there actually called**

**^-^**


	12. ARGH! NOT A CHAP, HEADSUP NOTE : hide

Alrighty my fan-o-wammers! or reviewers which ever floats your hurricane...So I've come up with an idea!, since this is a suspenseful story and vampireprincess is right!, I should very much update sooner, so I've come up wit dis thing, where I shall update a new chapter then wait a day for it too sink in, den's I SHALL UPDATE!.

sounds good? yes? no? poop?.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper pov:

I shot up from my chair staring out the window as Edward, Bella, and Alice made it onto the truck safely, "GAURDS!" I shouted.

**2 minutes later**.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I glared, "come in!" I yelled, Mike one of the wimpiest agents here came up to me quivering, "spit it out agent!" I persisted glaring at him, "w-well its seems they got away, they were last seen on the truck and then the window cleaning cart, but after that we kind of. Lost them" He said quietly, "HOW CAN YOU LOSE SUCH AN EASY TARGET!" I shouted wiping everything off of my desk, (dramatic effect XD). Mike quivered in fear, "Mike I should fire, but I actually need a favor from you, now this is very simple" I said smiling and wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Your will lure Bella and her little friends to the empty amusement park on 8th street, ok not too far from here you got that"? I asked dangerously, he smiled huge and nodded, "oh but um, sir how am I going to do that"? He asked, "Figure it out moron!, oh and make sure you kidnap Edward and Alice from her, I want to kill Bella first then the two others" I said walking over and sitting on my chair, "so I don't kill them"? he asked, I sighed clutching my hair, "yes mike you don't kill them JUST LUER THEM TO THE DAMN AMUESMENT PARK!" I shouted, he yellped something that sounded like a 'yes' then ran out the door.

"I am surrounded by idiots" I sighed, Charity the new blond secretary or whatever walked into my office with files for me, I smiled. "Here you are agent jasper, we have created fake crimes that Isabella black and Alice Brandon are framed by is there anything else you need"? she asked smiling and placing the files on my desk. "Yes actually. Have you ever been to the private room"?. (Hint, Hint,*gags*).

(the moments you've all been waiting for!!)

*Drum roll*

BELLA POV:

We made it onto of the building then got inside and used the elevator to go down. As we walked into the empty lobby, that wasn't really that empty just the dude behind the desk who was reading a comic magazine, right when we put our hand on the doorknob the TV popped on.

"-nd Isabella black, along with Alice Brandon, and Edward Cullen are armed and dangerous, if you see them do not confront them call this number on the screen" The lady said, all of our pictures popped up and we gasped. The guy behind the counter froze in shock, and then suddenly the alarms went off and we ran "TAXI!" Edward yelled.

Rosalie pov:

"Emmet stop im trying to watch TV" I giggled pushing him away from all the kisses, "awe I missed some of the news" I grumbled, "Armed and dangerous if you see them do not confront them call this number on the screen" The lady said who obviously needed some moistrerizer. I looked at the screen and gasped, "Whoa! is that Bella and the guys"? Emmet asked bewildered, "what's going"? he gasped, "uh oh" I mumbled. "What"? he asked desperately, "when me, and Alice, were in collage we played a prank and I ended up getting caught, so Alice had to cover for me, so I said I would pay her back one day, so I'm guessing were going to probably have to Burry some body" I sighed, "SWEET ILL GET THEM ON THE PHONE!" Emmet boomed smiling like an idiot, ahh now that's my monkey man.

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~***

**Hmm, is this chap ok? I **

**Kind of forgot about Rosalie and Emmet**

**So I decided I would put them in only for**

**A bit to help out Bella and everyone,**

**i think this chap is kinda bland not really**

**how i wanted it to go. *sigh***


	14. MAC

Bella pov:

"So where to"? the old creepy looking taxi driver asked smiling, eeew he looks like a scary turtle! (?.? lol) "um lets go to-"

I AM A SUPER STAR

WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE

AND A BIG BIG CAR

I AM A SUPER STAR AND I DONT CARE WHO

YOU ARE!.

We all turned our heads cocking eyebrows at Alice as her cell phone rung, "what its my fav song" she said shrugging. "Hello"?

"why"?

"oh ya you do owe me!"

"thanks meet your there"

Alice hung up smiling at us, "go to the M.A.C store"(its like some weird giant makeup palace store XD) she said, the driver grunted and drove off. "The M.A.C store"? I asked appalled, "yes the M.A.C store, rose and em are meeting us there" She said staring out the window, "why"? Edward asked leaning his head on top of my head, AAA HE'S SO AWESOME!.

whoa calm yourself Bella! *mental slap*.

Emmet pov:

"I've never buried a dead body before" I said excitedly jumping up and down, Rosalie smacked my head, OWWWW.

Rosalie pov:

"were not burring a dead body Emmet so just shut up!, were here to help disguise them" I said looking around the M.A.C store, searching

searching..

searching..

serching.."why the hell aren't they here yet!" I growled, turning around, oh no where's Emmet. I looked around franticly, "hey! rose im over here!" I heard him whisper, I looked up and gasped, Emmet dressed as a girl on a display wall, "oh god Emmet get down now!" I growled, "but rosie, im so pretty!".

"Rosalie!" Edward, Alice, and Bella called, I turned around to their smiling faces, "What took you so long!" I yelled, "well, umm you only called us like barely 15 minutes ago so I didn't think we took that long" Bella said checking her watch, "HIya Eddie, hiya Belly and tinker bell" Emmet said smiling and waving. "ok everyone take a seat" Alice said, Bella and Edward sat down, "why arn't you sitting down Alice"? Bella asked, "because me and rose are giving you both makeovers first, then me, then just for the heck of it Emmet and rose" Alice continued, "now sit" I said smiling, "dibs on Bella" Alice shouted, "man, fine ok Edward lets see what I can do" I said grabbing two handfuls of makeup, "excuse me do you work here"? a snobby lady called out, I turned around and glared, I opened my mouth to say something but Alice cut me off, "WERE TRYING TO DO A MAKEOVER HERE!, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY OF M.A.C HANDBOOK SECTION J 14!" she shouted, "NOT J 14!" the lady screamed running. "Do I want to ask"? Edward mumbled.

**~!~!*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!***

**AGH! Im really sorry didn't mean to update**

**Late!, I was actually woke up just now! :O**

**i know crazy huh!, anyway sorry about the slow updates, but also**

**the M.A.C store is real and i dont own it or twilight**

**and also i dont know squat about makeup AND IM A GIRL :(**

**oh well XD**


	15. Stupider?

Agh! im really sorry I'm not sure how to write this chapter since it has 'makeup words' in it so I SHALL TRY MY HARDEST TO WRITE IT!.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Mike pov:

Muahha!, I am sneaky!, sneaky like a..uh...like a sneaker!!. "Do I want to ask"? I heard that Edwardy voice ask, I hid in the close rack watching, hmm creepy makeovers!, "hey its a peeping tom!" I heard a voice say in a fake British accent, the clothes opened and I saw some big bear like dude, "someone's watching us!" he gasped, uh oh. "Come on buddy boy" the muscle dude said grabbing me and pulling me out," Alice let me open my eyes!" I heard Bella grumble, "not yet!...now!" Alice piped I looked over and saw, HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT (let the mind wonder)

(ok no more wondering..*cough* perverts *cough*)

a

She had black eyeliner, with deep red lipstick and blush...no wait that was her actual blush(is that normal makeup?? D:, hmm I wonder what she's wearing und- "MIKE!" Bella shouted, huh "oh hey Bella!" I smiled waving my hand, "1. what are you doing here? 2. you better not of been thinking about me naked!" she grumbled blushing, "who!"? I heard Edwards voice shout out, I grumbled he sat up his hair died blond and the usual green eyes and eyeliner? not going to ask. "ROSALIE MY HAIR!" Edward shouted.

Jasper pov:

Better then Lauren!.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"ugh what is that"? what's-her-face asked breaking the kiss, ugh, I looked at my pager

Newton---u-r-g-e-n-t

"sorry I have work to do" I said giving an army salute and walking out the door, "you!...ASSHOLE!"

"that's what they call" I muttered under my breath, getting my cell phone and calling Mike's phone

(Please enjoy the music while your party answers the phone)

Yo dogs its me big M heres da musik

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]

Boots with the fur [With the fur]

The whole club was lookin at her

She hit the flo [She hit the flo]

Next thing you know

Shawty got low low low low low low low low

"Hello"? a voice gruffed, "no wait don't answer that, those could be personal calls!" I heard mike say in the background, I glared at my cell phone, CAN THIS KID GET ANY MORE STUPIDER! WHO THE HECK GETS CAUGHT ON AN EASY JOB LIKE THIS! (stupider I say its a word! MUAHAH all shall fear me and my words!). "Hello"? the voice asked again, "Emmet hang up the dang phone!" a demanding girly voice yelled in the background.

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~**

**yaaa...very..short...**

**Sorry! *cries***

**But thanks for the comments**

**YOU ALL DA BOMB DIGGIDY!**


	16. Decided decisions

**Bella pov:**

"Ok Mike tell us what your doing here!" Alice said darkly, tying up Mike and throwing him in the back of Emmet's jeep. "Rosalie my hair" Edward croaked, "It looks fine Edward don't worry about it, I'm sure it will come out in water" I said smiling and jumping up into the car, "ok Bella" He mumbled still glaring at Rosalie as she started up the car, "Sweet we get to burry a body after all!" Emmet boomed smirking, "Im innocent!" Mike shouted, "Then why are you spying on us!" I hissed glaring at him, "I wasn't spying I was uh...here for a messedge from Agent jasper!, he says to meet him at the amuesment park, but only you, Edward, and Alice since there the ones charged for fellonies" Mike mumbled a bit. "The amuesment park? it's oviousbly a trap" Rosalie said staring at us from the mirror. "Rose and Emmet, you guys should go home if anything happened to any of you I couldn't forgive myself! I'll go by myself just incase" I said sadly thinking about losing my friends. "Bella, no" Edward pleaded. (Dun dun dun! =o)

**Jasper pov:**

I sighed getting into my black viper and zooming off to the amusement park, that Mike better pull threw. As I drove I saw a jeep driving behind me, but what caught my eye was the hot blond driving it. But when I looked more closely, Bella, Edward, Alice, and stupid Mike, and a giant bear thing were sitting in the back seats. The blond girl locked her eyes on mine and gasped whispering something to Bella and Edward who shot their heads up and looked at me, I smirked. My cell phone vibrated, I checked the caller ID,

Mike

"Hello"? I smirked

"If I go alone I'll take full responsibility for Edward and Alice, even though she didn't do anything...jackass" I Bella her mutter the last part, I frowned,

"So your telling me you would give up your life for a common stranger"? I asked stopping at a red light.

"Bella!" I heard that Edward person warn in the background.

"yes, I love him do you promise"? she mumbled, I looked up at the green light and started driving,

"I promise, so if that's your decision then fine, I'll kill you instead see you on the Ferris wheel" I snapped the phone shut smirking,

Never trust an assassin.

**Alice pov:**

"our futures just changed" I mumbled, "so what you can see the future now!, oh and let me guess Edward here can read minds!"(lol) Mike mocked, I glared at him and Emmet gave him a noogie. "IT BURNS!" Mike shouted, the green light lit up and Rosalie started driving. "What did you see"? Edward asked, "Bella fighting jasper, but then she falls, and he points a gun to her, then there's a BANG!, and it all goes black" I whispered sadly. Everyone gasped except for Mike who got knocked out by Emmet. "Bella you are not going by yourself" Edward hissed staring Bella in the eye. "I believe Bella will live" Rosalie said quietly, "You can't be agreeing with her Rose!" Edward shouted, the car pulled into the parking lot slowly, Jasper's car was parked already but he was somewhere inside the amusement park by now though. "Why"? Emmet asked sadly, "Because if it were me I would do the same thing" Rosalie said gripping the wheel. "I love you all" Bella said jumping out of the car. "Bella!" Edward said grabbing her wrist.

**Bella pov:**

Edward grabbed my wrist and he spun me around to look him in the eyes, "I love you, and you better promise me that you'll stay alive" Edward said to me deathly calm. (freaky jk:) "I..I promise Edward, You guys make sure he doesn't come after me" I said, Edward dropped his hand from my wrist and everyone nodded silently. I started walking, "Bella" Edward called again, I sighed turning around. "Yes"? I asked, He got out of the car and grabbed my shoulders pulling me into a blast of love kiss. My eyes widened and he let go. I was speechless, "love"? wow what nice choice of random words Bella! AGH! IDIOT BELLA!

*singing voice*

*Mental face slap*

"I will love you forever and always Bella" He said to me. I turned and started walking inside the gated of the abandoned park.

**Alice pov:**

"you know were not really going to stay in the car right"? I asked raising an eyebrow "duh come on!" Emmet said grabbing me and Edward and pushing us out of the car, "oh there goes my back" I mumbled, Edward was to worried about Bella and was staring off into space. Rosalie hopped out with us.

**Bella pov:**

I found the Ferris wheel where Jasper was smiling and sitting at the top, I sighed. The wheel started moving and I got on. "Bella lets play a game shall we?, whoever dies or falls first loses" He said jumping out of his cart and walking carefully along the bars, he grabbed my hand pulling me up. I gasped stumbling.

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~***

**ugh sucky chap, anyway**

**what will happen next!,**

**will Bella fall to her death and jasper**

**kill everyone else one by one?**

**or will Bella fight and die? or win?**

**or something inbetwin**


	17. The bullet choice

I reached a hand out grabbing the bar to my side, I

slowly stood up balancing, I looked up at a

smirking Jasper...OH..MY...CRAP!!!!!!!!

IM ON A FERRIS WHEEL FIGHTING A TRAINED

ASASSSIN!!!!!!!!!.

calm...calm...calm....look down…long fall...bloody death...calm...anD OH MY GOD I'M ON A FRIGGEN FERRIS WHEEL.

Rosalie pov:

I have to say, Bella is one great girl for Edward, I

mean he's been single ever since pre school!. We

ran into the amusement park just in time to see

Bella try to balance herself. We all gasped "GO

BELLA!" Emmet shouted, "You can do it Bella!" Edward hollered.

Bella pov:

I finally decided, I'm not going to think about

it..yep!, just going to think abou- "GO BELLA!" I

heard that Emmet sound boom, I looked down

seeing Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Edward. "You

can do it Bella!" Edward shouted. I gave one look

into his shimmery green eyes..."Hey!" Jasper

snapped me out of my gaze, I gasped

quietly getting back to concentrating, the bars

started moving and I slowly slid down a bar and

onto a cart, I looked up at Jasper's feral angry

filled eyes and shivered a bit, he slid down on the

cart above me, oh crap...he..just pulled out a gun.

My eyes widened with terror and he aimed it at

me, well...I didn't think I would die like this!,

Just then the carts jerked forward and the gun flew

out of his hands and into the very bottom cart,

but the sucky thing was he flew into my cart on

accident oh snap. He tackled me and I kneed him

in the

*south park voice*

nnnuuutttssss (XD).

He grunted and fell down to the other bottom cart,

"GO BELLA!" Alice's little cheery voice yelled, I

smiled standing up slowly in the moving cart, I

looked down seeing Jasper starting to climb himself back up, I gasped jumping

up on the moving bar, but since my bad luck, the

bar moved downwards bringing me face to face with

Jasper, He smirked and slammed down on my

fingers with his oh so mighty fists of really

HURTING fury, I slipped screaming, "Looks like I

win swa-" I landed at the bottom cart, I smirked.

"Oh wait what was that I couldn't hear you as I

Was landing"? I asked sarcastically cupping my hand

around my ear. I heard him growl in frustration, I felt

like I was stepping on something weird? I looked

down seeing the gun!!!! I gasped leaning down to

pick it up. Oh gosh I've never held a gun before,

not even for a video game!. I looked around

franticly, snap where to put it...ah! my shoe!(just for

the head's up, its on safety!:). Well lucky me! Alice

made me change, but we only had enough time to

change my shoes, so I'm wearing black flat boots

that go just a bit above my ankle. (shoe is on

profile, but they have a heel just ignore that XD).

The cart moved up and I suddenly felt a kick push

me off the cart, I gasped grabbing onto the middle

bar, "Bella, Bella, Bella" Jasper said shaking his

head and smirking, he stood on the pole above

me, oh here we go again. "First I'm going to kill

you so that all your pretty little friends can watch,

then I'm going to enjoy watching them and this hole park blow to pieces" Jasper giggled evilly.

Oh snap! He's going to bomb the park!

"But you promised!" I shouted, He smirked

stepping on one of my hands, I cried out dropping

one hand,

"Never trust an assassin" he said, about

to step on my next hand, when suddenly I…remembered the gun!!. I swiftly brought my other

hand up grabbing the pole even though it hurt, I

dropped my other hand and brought my leg up,

reaching into it and struggling to pull the gun out, YES! I GOT IT!, I looked up and saw Jasper paying no attention to me, he brought his foot down and everything seemed to be like slow motion, time felt to be in only a matter of 3 seconds,

3. his foot came slowly down, and I took the safety off the gun…

2. Am I really going to shoot this bullet, this one bullet in my hand and kill this dudes life?...

1.

**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

hey guys!, its my big sisters birtday today!, and i would appreciate it

if you guys review!, and give her a shout out...or..somthing LOL XD


	18. End?

**Lol, thanks for the B-day shout out to my sista! :D **

**oh's! and sorry bout the cliffhanger XD lol, I've been like living nocturnal for some reason so the sun was coming up and I was all asleeep....zz.z.z**

**BACK TO THE STORY! :D**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**BANG!.**_

_It all started with a Bang didn't it?, _

_and I guess it ends like one._

I gave one look into Jaspers eyes, and I whispered a pitiful "I'm sorry"

and then…

**BANG!**

Jaspers eyes widened and the bullet missed shooting the bar behind him, It bounced off flying into Jasper's leg. He stumbled back landing into some other cart. My hand slipped and I fell wind gusting past me, my hair flying franticly all over my face, "Bella!" I heard Edwards voice called, I gasped closing my eyes waiting for the impact, but it didn't come, I opened my eyes smiling to see I was sitting on Edward. "Bella are you ok!"? Everyone asked franticly running over to me. I nodded smiling and standing up, Edward grabbed me pulling me into a huge and a kiss, "Never go up against an assassin again" Edward chuckled, "oh I hope I don't" I mumbled. My eyes widened, "guys we got to get out of here!" I shouted, "why"? Alice asked, "BOMB!" I shouted, there eyes widened in realization, and we RAN. "are…you sure there's a bomb!" Emmet yell/asked as we ran, "Yes I'm sure I-"

**BOOM**

The park exploded flinging us further out, Emmet flew into the side wall while Alice and Rosalie were flung into the dirt, and me and Edward flew into some random old red truck…hmm I kind of like that truck. "Everyone ok!"? I asked, a chorus of groans and 'ya' were heard. I smiled to myself. Who knew Bella swan, of all people would go up against an assassin.

**6 months later:**

I walked into the restraunt hand in hand with Edward, "this way please" a guy in a fancy waiters uniform said, leading us to the outside. It was beautiful!, there were white lights tied around the trees and on a platform, with violinists playing, and a view of the small little lake. I gasped, "wow! Edward this is beautiful" I said feeling my cheeks heat up, he smiled and took my hands leading me to the platform I looked at him smiling..until I realized what he was doing!. He got on one knee and knelt down before me…oh..crap..

HAPPINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

….

….

….

….

….

"Bella"? Edward asked snapping me out of my happiness black out. "huh oh yes"? I asked smiling, "um..did..you hear what I said"? he asked nervously. "oh um I'm sorry no say it again!" I said smiling, you could practically hear the crowd sigh in impatience…grr shush crowd!. "Bella you are the love of my life, and forever will be, I love you till the ends of the earth will you marry me"? he asked smiling, I smiled widely. "OF COURSE EDWARD!" I shouted jumping into a hug with him, he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Bring

Bring

Bring

"oh hold on" I said sheepishly going for my phone.

"Hello"? I asked into the phone smiling, "well its been a long time hasn't it Bella" my smile faded and I recognized that voice…..Jaspers back. The phone dropped from my hand "Bella!" I heard Edward shout before my world faded to black.


	19. Mini chapter for the sequal!

"Alice! I don't know!, they all look the same!" I cried, we were at a white table with white cloth on it, I had decided I wanted our wedding to be at forks so my dad would be able to be closer. I looked at the color charts for the bridesmaid dresses that Alice had in front of me.

lets see..

Cream.

Passion cheese-??0-0

Dove

Snow

"Alice they all look white to me, and isn't only the bride supposed to wear white"? I groaned, "Ugh! exactly there not white! gosh Bella" Alice growled, Alice and Birk were getting along fine, Birk asks her out, Alice says 'no'. But personally I think she likes him!, Its been like 3 weeks, no more calls from Jasper, Birk said that they fired him from the agency so that was good. Me and Edward are having the vacation/honeymoon whatever at Rome, but for some reason, Alice, Rose, and Emmet decided it would be fun to tag along and stay at the hotel with us...oh the joy.

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~***

Alrighty!, this is the upcoming sequel. Its shall be called "The escape" this storys got getaway cars driving into the ocean. Or maybe a motorcycle on a roof. But anyways review!

Oh and a thanks out to all! LUV U ALLeveryone who reviewed and special thanks to Jacinda L. for keeping true and always review (rhyme time!) and thanks to vampireprincess1996, and well basically thanks to everybody! I appreciate it !!!! 3


	20. Sequal is up!

Hi!, The sequl: the escape, is up! :D

TURTLES


End file.
